


Bruises Shaped Like Finger Prints

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: (I'm actually not sure if Mitaka is still alive either), Abuse, Alcohol, Captain Phasma, Developing Relationship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emperor Hux, Explicit Language, From Sex to Love, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, Lieutenant Mitaka - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Han Solo, Mentioned Supreme Leader Snoke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PHASMA - Freeform, Phasma Ships It, Phasma didn't die (but did she actually?), Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Force, Unhealthy Relationships, casual sex mnetion, pre-emperor hux, promises of the future, suicide is mentioned but not attempted, unhealthy to healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: After the events of Episode VIII, A broken General Hux sits alone on the floor of his chambers desperately wishing that the tightness in his chest would go away. (I don't want to give to much away in the description, if the tags interest you please read! I have never been more proud of a fanfiction I have personally written then this one I am working on now!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments below :3

General Armitage Hux sat in his chambers utterly disheveled, a bottle of Johrian whiskey three quarters of the way gone in his hand. He shakily raised it to his lips again, the burning sensation of it sliding down his throat was all he had to his name in this moment. Now that… that sniveling child was supreme leader and there was no telling if he’d even have a position anymore. So, he thought, “Could Kylo Ren be that daft though? He’d be stupid to let me go. He’d be absolutely lost without me…” He raised the bottle up again, nursing it until the contents were completely spent. “Or maybe it would be me who’d be lost without him…” He spoke aloud to himself. Tears welled up in his eyes and he started laughing. He’d let his emotions get the better of him… “How weak…” He thought.

Armitage thought for sure that the battle on Crait would have gone much smoother… and without getting thrown like a rag doll either, explaining the current state of his appearance. He would never admit it, but it was also the reason he was on his second bottle of whiskey now. After everything they had been through… he supposed it meant nothing at all to Kylo. As he screwed the top off of the bluish beverage, he heard the compressor locks of his door hiss open. He groggily turned his head knowing damn well who it would be, his vision trying to focus through the alcohol-induced blur. “You…” He muttered quietly.

Kylo locked eyes with him, taking in the miserable sight that was the general. Empty bottle on the floor, a glass long since discarded in favor of just drinking straight out of the source, data pads broke on the floor, a nasty purple bruise high upon his cheek, his usually tamed red hair sticking out in unkempt ways about his head, and his clothes rumpled and appearing as if they hadn’t been pressed in months. “Armitage, I am so s-…” Before he could get the rest out, Armitage let out a loud laugh. “You’re sorry Kylo? Were you going to try and apologize to me? We both know it’s an empty gesture…” He said beginning to nurse the new bottle. Kylo walked forward to Hux’s immediate side. He had never known the general to drink. He didn’t even know where he had procured such a rare liquor from. “Hand me that this instant! Just look at you!” Kylo demanded, now reaching for the whiskey.

Armitage only gripped it tighter and shot straight up, leaning on his desk a bit to help him stand. “DO NOT DARE TOUCH ME! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH ME REN!” Fresh tears sprang into his eyes, streaming down as he screamed in the new supreme leader’s face. Kylo’s eyes went wide and he stumbled backwards, his own tears pricked in the corners. “Armitage… why would y-…” And for the second time in a matter of mere minutes the general interrupted him again. “Why would I not want you near me? You dare ask the reason? You treat me like shit and expect me to be in my bed waiting for you after your every failure or victory Ren! I am done being used! I could deal with the yelling, I could deal with the degrading… but you put your hands on me… you used your powers to lift me from the floor and choke the air from my lungs… you mindlessly tossed me about in the AT-M6 Walker! And all for what Ren? To demonstrate your little empty power struggle you seem to have with me in front of everyone else? Why is it that behind closed doors you seem to worship me but once we leave your quarters or mine it’s back to all the abuse I have do endure from you? I’m finished with you Ren! Finished! I’ll listen to your orders. I’ll carry out what you need me to for the sake of the First Order but if you come to seek me out for any other reason, you can just fuck right off! Now get out of my sight if you have no official business with me!”

Kylo just stood with his jaw nearly at the floor, silent tears racing down his cheeks, catching in his scar. “Y-you know we had to hide our relationship from Snoke… I only ever did that to…”

“No you didn’t Kylo! Do not make excuses for your behavior! You did not ever physically harm me until after you killed him! You actually expect me to believe that the girl did it? A mere child with no training? No… I know it was you. You just couldn’t wait to inherit aaaaaaaaaaall this power, could you? Just to most likely rub it in my face as usual and now I have to answer to your every whim. How is my crew supposed to look at me now? After what you’ve caused? When I saw you down on that floor… I nearly pulled my blaster on you… but I stopped myself. Do you have any clue why Ren? Any clue at all? Well I’ll tell you why… I thought all this pain you bring to me could end right then and there. We both know I am more then capable of running the First Order without your constant tantrums and crazy sith religion or whatever the hell you follow. A-a-and I thought to myself… just maybe t-this aching in my heart would leave… the ache for you to actually love me back and not treat me as just another warm body… But I couldn’t bring myself to do it… I can’t harm those who I care for… It seems though you can quite easily… though again I doubt you have feeling at all…” Armitage finished, his voice growing hoarse and breaking with emotion.

“Please Armitage… I…” Kylo reached to touch the other man’s shoulder. Armitage shrugged him away again, turning his gaze upon the empty bottle on the floor. “Just leave Kylo… Just leave me to my sorrows… Don’t fret though… I’ll be able to preform adequately tomorrow and will report to bridge at my usual time. I know you only care I’m drinking because it could interfere with First Order business.” He said, feeling bile rise up into his throat. “At least let me help you to your bed Ar… General.” Kylo said holding out a hand. Armitage scowled at him and wordlessly pointed to the door. This time Kylo nodded and left, a flurry of black robes was all Armitage saw before the doors hissed once again, signaling that he was finally alone in his room… Though he still couldn’t figure out why that hurt worse than having Kylo Ren here.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo couldn’t get back to his quarters fast enough. Anger and loathing filled his veins and the cause of these wretched emotions was himself. Angry that he was too blind to see that Armitage reciprocated the feelings that he harbored himself. Angry that he had let Snoke drive a wedge between the two of them. Angry that he had taken out his frustrations on the general physically. Loathing towards himself for doing such things. Loathing again towards the being that he felt he had to hide from in fear that Hux would be ripped from him. Loathing towards Armitage for not giving him the chance to speak his apology. Though he knew mere words could not mend what he had done to the broken man who laid halls away in his bed feeling emptier than the vacuum of space. He truly cursed himself for that.

He picked up his lightsaber, powered it up and raised it to bring it down but stopped himself right before he did as Hux’s words echoed in his mind. “We both know I am more then capable of running the First Order without your constant tantrums…” He sighed loudly, trying his best to calm down as he switched the saber off. He had to show Hux that he was better than this. That he could be a better man for him. That he’d do anything at all to prove to him that he cared… and in fact loved him. He chose to sit down and keep his anger in line by means of meditation that his late master had taught him.

Before he knew it, it was morning. The night simulation was over and Kylo was anxious to see if Armitage had in fact returned to the bridge as he said he would, it was half an hour passed the General’s shift. He tried to walk as naturally as he could to the bridge but his worrying got the better of him and he was practically running now. “Supreme Leader, sir is there something you need?” Lieutenant Mitaka asked, who had watched Kylo’s rushed entrance to the bridge, and very surprised to see the man without his helmet. Kylo felt the need to get in Mitaka’s face and demand to know where the General was but he remained calm even though his mind was screaming with anxiety. “Has General Hux not reported to his station this morning?” He asked, voice wavering. Mitaka shook his head before answering, “No Supreme Leader, he hasn’t. I believe he may have important work he has to deal with at his desk in his chambers if you are needing to speak with him sir.” Kylo nodded and left a very confused Mitaka behind on the bridge, hurrying off to find Armitage.

When he reached the door to the other man’s quarters, he punched in the code but was met with a beep indicating he had the wrong input. A wave of nausea hit him. “He changed it so I can’t get in…” He thought aloud. He didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t want to cause a scene and bang on the outside of the door until the general let him in. What would others think? He’d already upset Armitage enough. He simply ignited his saber and seared the lock away, the door hissing open right away. He knew Armitage would be pissed at the intrusion and invasion of his privacy but he had to make sure that he was okay after the state he had been in last night.

It was still dark in the room, night simulation still running. This was very unlike the general. Kylo’s eyes went straight to the bed, the last place he had seen Armitage. It was empty and the nauseous feeling returned in full force. Certainly the general was okay, he was such a level headed man… certainly he had not driven him to do something…regrettable. “Armitage? Please Armitage, where are you? I am so sorry! I should have never hurt you as I did! I was blinded by my anger that day! Please! I need to know that you are okay! I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU!” He ended up screaming. He desperately had to know just how badly he had injured the other man. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself knowing he had drove Armitage to possibly harm himself… it was hard enough living with the guilt of Han Solo. “ARMITAGE!” He noticed a light coming from underneath the refresher door. God how he hoped he hadn’t changed the code on this one. Kylo pulled off his glove, this one having to read one’s palm to open. It hissed open and Kylo could have cried. He looked around frantically, not a sound was heard. He cursed under his breath and tears stung in his eyes, he turned on his heal to leave when he heard water drip.

He quickly turned back around and yanked the curtain to the shower back. He spotted the fiery red hair completely submerged beneath the bath. Pale skin making the water look nearly illuminated. Kylo didn’t hesitate to step into the tub, slot his hands beneath the other’s armpits to hoist him up out of the water and into his arms, soaking his black robes. “REN?! WHAT THE HELL?!” He called out, sputtering water in Kylo’s face. “I… I thought you had drowned…” Kylo replied, heavy sobs leaving his body as he buried his face against Armitage’s slippery chest. “Why the hell would I have drowned myself of all things Re… Kylo? I have a military to run and make sure you don’t screw it up…And now you’re soaking wet! Just look at your robes!” Armitage said, finding himself carding his fingers through long, black locks.

“I… I just… You weren’t on the bridge… I was scared… I kinda broke in and w-when I saw you underneath the water… I had called out to you so many times. I assumed the worse… I had treated you so badly… I thought I had drove you to… to…” Kylo trailed off. “To suicide, Kylo? No. As I said I have important matters to attend to. Even if I had wanted to, I don’t have the time of such a luxury as it would seem to be right now…” Armitage finished darkly. This made Kylo only clutch him to his body more and twist his body so he was now the one beneath the water, Armitage resting above him.

“Armitage… I never meant to hurt you… oh god please forgive me… I’ll do anything. I can’t bear to lose you. I can do right by you! I swear it!” He sobbed, taking Armitage’s face in his big hands. “Prove it to me Ben…” Kylo’s eyes shot wide open at hearing his birth name. “Prove it to me and we can start anew, but not until then. And only one chance, I am not a man of patience.” Kylo felt his body shudder and pulled Armitage in, placing a gentle, chaste kiss to his lips. He pulled back to examine the other’s face. Armitage had started crying too, he tipped his chin up to kiss him again… and that is when he noticed them. The ugly yellowish black bruise in the shape of a hand against the luminescent skin of the general’s neck. “Oh god Armitage… Oh…” He muttered, clasping his hand ever so gently around the bruise as not to cause Armitage any discomfort, the shape matching perfectly.

All at once, Kylo rose from the water, Armitage still in his arms, both now standing. Kylo began to look further down Armitage’s body. Three other dark bruises were present against his rib cage where he had thrown him against the panels in the AT-M6. He was horrified with himself. How could he have ever done that to someone he cared so much about? Someone who now believed he had no care in his heart for him. “I will not touch you until those have healed… I refuse to… the next time I lay hands upon you, with the force or not, it will be an act of love… I take my leave of you general…” With that, Armitage watched as Kylo stormed out of bathroom and out of the main chambers, waterlogged robes leaving a trail of water behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Full power into the thrusters!” General Hux shouted as he walked out onto the bridge. “Prepare for hyperspace!” The First Order was finally on its way to pick up Kylo Ren from his latest meeting with his fellow Knights. He needed to inform them of the new shift in power. Armitage was a bit more than anxious to see him again. The last interaction he had with Kylo was the morning after the battle on Crait. He had parted from the general with a promise before walking out of his chambers and taking off in his TIE Silencer. A promise that the general deeply wished wouldn’t be broke. It had been weeks now, nearly a month and Armitage found himself wringing his hands nervously behind his back as he watched the stars warp as the ship’s speed picked up.

A few moments later, the ship was orbiting the grey, desolate looking planet that Kylo had told them he would be departing from. When Armitage saw the Silencer approaching, his breath caught in his throat. He looked about to see if any of the officers around the bridge were paying attention to him, he noted none had their eyes on him so he quickly walked off in route to the hanger.

He held his breath as he watched Kylo’s ship dock and felt a strange tugging sensation in his chest. Had he really missed him this much? They weren’t anything at all to each other. Just an empty prospect Armitage had thought. If that was true though, then why had Armitage practically flung himself at Kylo when he stepped out of his spacecraft, winding his arms around the taller man’s neck. “I missed you Ren…” He said nuzzling into the nape of Kylo’s neck. Kylo had yet to respond to the man, taken aback by the general’s sudden action, eyes wide. A few more seconds went by before he felt himself relaxing in Armitage’s embrace. “I’ve missed you too Armitage.” He said, voice distorted from the helmet.

“Why were you gone for so long? I thought it would have only taken you a few days at most…” Armitage said, letting go of Kylo to cast his gaze to the floor. “I needed to handle a few other matters before I could leave the Knights to themselves. And I knew by the time I’d get back… what I had done… the reminders would be gone.” He replied reaching out to slip a gloved hand into the collar of Armitage’s uniform to rub gently at his neck. “Aye… they are pretty much healed up Ren. At least the ones on my throat are.” He said, absently minded rubbing his right side which had been the worst. Kylo retracted himself quickly from the general as if he had been burned. “You are still bruised?” He asked, brows furrowing. “Yes, but I promise you it is very light.” Armitage replied trying to wrap his arms around Kylo again.

Kylo backed up, causing Armitage to stumble forward a bit. “Then I look forward to when you are healed General.” He said, nodding before stalking out of the hanger. Once again leaving Armitage to his own devices. “Kylo really is determined to see this through…” He thought to himself. A small ghost of a smile appearing on his lips before his features quickly shifted back to his normal stoic expression. “Right then, back to work.” He spoke to himself.

Later that evening, after his shift was over and the night simulation was approaching, Armitage found himself distracted at his desk in his quarters. He found himself having to read the page of his data pad over and over again. The information just wouldn’t sink in. His mind was on what his next moments with Kylo Ren would be like, not Phasma’s message about training new recruits. “Damn him…” He whispered into the otherwise empty room. And before he knew it, he had marched all the way down to Kylo’s own quarters, standing hesitantly in front of the door.

“What the hell am I doing here? This is absurd! I have much more important matters to attend to then my hea… then… then…” Then there it was again, that familiar pull in his chest when near the force user. “General? I thought I heard you.” The sudden presence of Kylo made Armitage’s head spin. He hadn’t even heard the hiss of the door, too lost in his own thoughts. “Is there something you need Hux?” He asked. “I um… I just wanted to see you I suppose…” Was all Armitage could think to say and not what was truly going through his mind. “I need to feel your hands on me and to hell with your stupid vows.”

“Well, you see me.” Kylo said. Was that a grin gracing his lips? Armitage shook his head a bit, mesmerized by it. “I… may I come in?” Armitage asked. Kylo nodded and moved out of the door way so Armitage could get by. The general went directly to the bed and sat down on the edge. “Kylo I understand this business of you not wanting to put your hands on me until the bruises are gone… but… in all honesty… I not only missed you when you were gone this past 4 weeks but… since we stopped… seeing each other I’ve missed your touch… almost desperately. I’ve grown so used to you slipping into my bed in the middle of the night or you calling me to yours that… Kylo… I have feelings for you. You know this… I just… I love you Ren.”

Kylo’s face softened and he went to sit beside Armitage on the bed. “Armitage… I am doing this because I love you. And I need to prove it to you. I vowed to not touch you again until those nasty marks I caused are gone.” He said. “Damn your vows Ren! I miss you…your touch…your lips…your b-body against mine.” Armitage’s bottom lip started to quiver as he finished. “Armitage, do you not think I miss it as well? I want to be with you Armitage. Be your lover, the one you run to, the one you feel safe with. I need to make sure that you do.” Kylo replied.

“Blast it all Kylo!” Armitage yelled before tackling him, pressing his lips to the other man’s. “I said damn your vows! Put your hands on me!” Kylo kissed back in earnest, tongue sliding along Armitage’s, and hands gliding down his clothed back. “Is this really what you want from me?” Kylo asked pulling away for a moment. Armitage pulled him back in for another kiss before responding. “If it wasn’t, I wouldn’t have all but launched myself at you.” He said beginning to shrug out of his uniform. “You said yourself, the next time you’d be touching my body is out of love. Show me that Kylo. Make love to it.” His words began to shake with his breath.

Kylo grunted and sat both of them up, Armitage falling into his lap. Kylo threw Armitage’s uniform shirt to the ground along with the black tank top he always wore underneath. Armitage bit his lip, watching Kylo now working on his standard issue belt. Once he had it off, Kylo made short work of his boots, pants, and boxers. “Lie back for me.” Kylo huskily whispered into Armitage’s ear, causing his face to glow as red as his hair. This time felt different to all the other times they had been in bed with one another. It seemed so much more intimate, so much more meaning behind Kylo’s actions. “Now come on, let’s go to sleep.” Kylo whispered into his ear as he laid beside him.

“DAMN IT KYLO!!!”


	4. Chapter 4

The alarm signaling that the night simulation rang and Armitage felt like throwing the damn thing across the room. Instead he wedged his head between Kylo’s arm and chest, trying to block out the noise. “It seems it is time for your shift on the bridge General.” Kylo said laughing, already having been awake for the past hour, taking in Armitage’s sleeping form. “It’ll be time when I say it’s time!” He grumbled, squirming further into Kylo. “Now that is not very much like you General. You’re always at least fifteen minutes early.” Kylo tutted. “Not when I could just lay here naked in bed with you. Now shut up and let me go back to sleep.” Armitage growled back. Kylo chuckled deeply, Armitage could feel his chest shake with the force of it.

“Come on now Armitage. The crew relies on you. I am Supreme Leader now. You must do as I say.” He teased, walking two of his fingers down Armitage’s spine. “Oh bugger off.” Armitage replied, giving Kylo a playful slap to the chest. Kylo then turned around and pulled Armitage into his arms, spooning him from behind. Armitage sucked in a deep breath when he felt something quite stiff poking him in the back of his thigh. “Kylo…” He whispered before daringly grinding against his erection. “Armitage… we’ve talked about this. Not until the bruises…” He trailed off when he noticed tears cascading down the other’s cheeks. “…Armitage? Why are… why are you crying?” He asked with a concerned expression.

“Oh Kylo… it’s really stupid… please just don’t mind me. You are right. I should be getting ready to preform my duties. I suppose I will see you tonight.” He said starting to untangle himself from Kylo’s embrace. Kylo stopped him by grabbing his wrist, not enough to hurt of course. “Stay and tell me what troubles you.” He said. He desperately wanted to enter Armitage’s mind but he knew it would only upset the general further. Which is why he hadn’t reached out that morning to find him. Armitage never had taken to kindly to having his mind invaded.

“I told you it is fruitless and childish. Please just let me go get ready Ren.” Armitage said again, tears coming faster now, dripping from his cheeks into the divots of his collar bones. “Armitage, I need to know what you are feeling so I can make it better.” Kylo said, voice as soft as he could muster behind the worry. “I feel even worse that you won’t touch me… It’s one thing to have you act violently to me but… not having you wanting to touch me at all, is so much worse. I know the reasoning behind it but I can’t help from having these foolish thoughts that it is only an excuse because you are growing bored of me after all these trysts we’ve had…” Armitage finally admitted.

Kylo looked up to Armitage, a pained expression on his face. “Why didn’t you tell me that before?” He asked, pulling the other man down against his chest. “You were so damn invested in your promise… I didn’t want to take that from you… and in a way, I thought it was going to fix this… but Kylo I just want your tenderness. Show me you can love me softly and I will let you have me as your own.” Armitage replied, whimpering a bit at the end. Kylo pulled him up his body further and smiled at him sweetly. “Your wish is my command General.” He said before locking his lips with Armitage’s. Armitage whimpered again and this allowed Kylo to plunge his tongue into his awaiting mouth causing the other to moan. “I…I thought you were in command, hmm?” Armitage asked laughing breathlessly as he pulled away. “Is this concerning the First Order? No. That means you may dictate my every action. Which brings me to ask, how shall I please my gorgeous leader?” Kylo replied, nipping at Armitage’s shoulder. “You are quite aware how Ren.”

Kylo leant forward and smiled against Armitage’s lips before kissing him again. Taking him by the tongue and flipping them over so that he loomed over the red head. “Is that a command General?” He asked parting from his mouth in favor of nosing down his neck. “It is a plead.” Armitage responded, gasping at the tickling sensation. Kylo then pressed his body to Armitage’s, grinding his cock against the other’s. Armitage’s eyelids fluttered shut and his breath hitched at the sudden sensation filling his body. “Y-you do have…? He asked not having to finish his statement. “Beside you in the drawer.” Kylo replied watching as Armitage retrieved the lube from the bedside stand. He took it from his hand and poured an abundant amount into the palm of his hand.

“I will be as gentle as I can. I know it has been months Armie.” Kylo said. Armitage blushed at the new term of endearment. Kylo delicately pressed his index finger to the tight rim of Armitage’s hole. He tensed up, anxious to feel his lover move inside him once again. He hissed as Kylo slipped his first knuckle passed the ring of muscle, the force user shushed him and rubbed his other hand down his side to get him to relax, careful of the bruises. Kylo moved his hand up to Armitage’s chest and tweaked one of his nipples, earning a drawn-out moan from Armitage. This did a good job distracting him as Kylo slid his finger the rest of the way in. “You are so beautiful Armitage.”

Armitage hissed again as Kylo now began pressing in the second. Kylo bent over to kiss and lave his tongue along Armitage’s flushed chest, nibbling gently on his perky nipples. Armitage arched his chest up into Kylo’s ministrations. He cupped the back of the force user’s head and threaded his fingers through the thick, black locks. They had never really bothered with anything else during sex besides the actual act of penetration, not really concerned with one another’s needs. Armitage couldn’t have hoped for more in this moment. Feeling absolutely loved and taken care of. Kylo’s lips back on his own, a hand roaming the sensitive expanse of his chest, and the other opening him up to take his lover.

“K-Kylo… need to feel you… need it now.” Armitage choked out after they broke apart, needing to fill their lungs. The pleasure was making it hard for him to form coherent thoughts. “Are you sure? I do not want to hurt you.” Kylo replied, stopping what he was doing. “If you do, it will be a good pain. Please Kylo…” Armitage was prepared to start begging if he had to. “Alright Armie… alright.” Kylo said, slipping out his two fingers. Though he kept Armitage open for him using the force to try hard not to cause discomfort. He then positioned himself with his cock at Armitage’s entrance, once again pouring lube into his hand. He stroked himself a few times, groaning at the bit of relief he found from focusing on Armitage’s pleasure and not himself. “Remember, I’ve got you. You can stop me anytime you need.” Kylo said, starting to nudge his way inside of Armitage.

The other man nodded and grasped at the silken black sheets on the bed. Two fingers were definitely not enough to get him ready for Kylo but he didn’t care. The absolute fullness he felt as Kylo was seated inside him sent white hot desire up his spine. Kylo found that he had been holding his breath once he was all the way inside of his lover. He panted and it took all of his will not to just start thrusting with abandon into the tight, velvety heat that was Armitage. “Is it alright if i-“

“Yes! Start moving!” Armitage gasped out, screwing his eyes shut and turning away as he usually did. “No no. Look at me Armitage. Focus on me.” Kylo corrected, biting his lip. Armitage nodded and locked eyes with him as he began to drive his thick cock in and out of his ass. He watched as rivets of sweat had already begun to drip from Kylo’s hair and face down the rest of his body. It was mesmerizing to watch his muscles flex in strain during their love making. It sent a wave of pleasure through his core, already feeling himself grow close to climaxing.

“Kylo I’m sorry! I-I don’t… I don’t think I am going to be able to last… Oh god its been so long!” He finished, moaning with fervor. Kylo smirked and bent over his lover. “Neither will I Armitage. It is alright. Let go for me. Let go.” He huskily whispered into his ear before biting the shell. Armitage cried out as he felt his cock throb. “Armitage, come.” Kylo whispered again before moving to bite at the general’s lower lip, pulling slightly. And as he did, Armitage pushed his hips down, forcing Kylo deeper within him as he spilt his release between their bodies. “Mmm yes, so good for me Armie.” He said with a grunt. His own thrust becoming erratic now.

Armitage grew tighter around him with his orgasm, it was going to be Kylo’s undoing. He slammed inside a few more times before he came within Armitage, gripping him tightly by the hips to hold himself deep. “Fuck Armitage… I love you.” He said between deep breaths. He took a moment to come back to himself before pulling out and wrapping Armitage up in his arms. “Do you still want to go get ready for work?” He asked, the hint of a laugh escaping his lips. “The hell do you think Ren?”


	5. Chapter 5

Armitage turned trying to reach the shampoo behind Kylo to wash his hair in the shower. He had always preferred an actual shower to sonics. “Will you move you great ox?” He asked, finally pushing past Kylo. Kylo laughed at the taunt and grabbed the shampoo from the general. “Here let me do it.” He said, squirting some into his hand. He kneaded gently into Armitage’s scalp, the way he came to know he liked before he moved out of the spray to let him rinse it off. “I can wash you too if you’d like.” Armitage nodded and handed him the bar of soap. Kylo lathered it between his hands before placing it back on one of the shelves. After, he started working his hands into Armitage’s skin, starting at the shoulders.

He kneaded a bit knowing how much Armitage loved to feel his big hands massage his back. “Mmmm…” The general moaned rolling the blades back. He slid his hands lower, rubbing the foam from the soap into Armitage’s chest and stomach before grasping at his hips. That had to be Kylo’s favorite feature on the other’s body, besides the freckles that littered his entire frame. He had such wide hips for a man. Kylo had once quipped, referring to them as bitch hips and earned himself a right slap across the cheek from him. Though, Armitage knew he was only teasing. The two had grown quite comfortable with each other and their relationship only the past few months.

It had done wonders for the First Order as well. The two seemed to work in tandem since the morning of their first coupling as lovers, no more arguing and debating over miniscule details. The ship seemed to stay in tack without Kylo’s outburst and the crew seemed less on edge about waiting for an angry Hux to brood around the bridge and snap at them after Kylo’s insults. Before long, the Resistance would surely be snuffed out. Kylo had even promised Armitage a very ambitious position at the end of his next mission with the six other knights.

“Do you really plan on crowning me emperor after all this mess is over with Kylo?” Armitage suddenly asked as Kylo pulled him underneath the water flow with him. “Of course, I do. There is no one I would trust more to rule the galaxy. And of course, I’ll be right there by your side. Emperor Hux’s loyal hound.” He smirked and growled into his lover’s ear. Armitage felt himself shudder at the prospect. “Oh yes, It won’t be long now Armitage. Imagine it. A crown of pure gold with kyber crystals adorning it upon your head, dressed in all white with a magnificent red cape behind you. Everyone kneeling at your feet, ready to listen and act out your every whim. Me standing at your side as you sit proudly in your throne, ready to strike anyone down who questions your leadership. Your faithful Knight. Your hound.” He practically purred this into the general’s ear making him gasp.

Armitage’s face was flushed. “I don’t know if you meant to turn me on with that spiel but it worked. Damn you.” He chuckled. Kylo sucked a deep mark into the side of Armitage’s neck causing him to gasp again. “You’re lucky my uniform collar is high Ren.” Kylo laughed, his eyes closing and wrinkling around the edges. Armitage loved to see that expression on Kylo’s face. He used to always look so upset and angry. This relationship had really done wonders for the both of them.

“I leave tonight though to meet up with them. Are you going to miss me?” He asked turning off the shower and reaching behind the curtain to grab a couple towels. “I always miss you when you are gone Kylo. I worry too…” He replied, taking the black fabric from Kylo’s hand and wrapping it around his waist. “Armitage there is no need to worry about me. This isn’t going to take much time at all. I am quite confident about this.” Kylo tried his best to ensure him. “I know Kylo. I know. I just feel a bit lost when you are gone anymore. Ask Phasma, I burry myself deep in any and all work I can find just to keep myself sane when you are gone. She finds it quite silly.” Armitage replied.

“I am just glad that she is healing well after the incident. God, I was so worried about her.” Kylo stated as they both stepped out. “As was I. Bacta really does wonders. She is the only one I would ever entrust with leading my military. No one else is nearly competent enough.” Armitage replied. “I resent that statement.” Kylo snorted. Armitage rolled his eyes in response. “You have a different kind of leadership Ren. She is good with strategy and formulas… you? Not so much dear.” Armitage informed. Kylo just laughed it off and brought Armitage close to him, placing a kiss on top of the general’s head. Yet another thing Kylo loved about his Armitage was the height difference between them. He was shorter and much slimmer compared to the force user.

“I should start getting ready for my departure. I can count on you to be there waiting on me for when my mission is complete, can’t I General?” Kylo asked before slotting their lips together, working his tongue past the other man’s lips. Armitage sighed and placed his hands on Kylo’s shoulders, his blunt nails scraping against the skin lightly. “Of course. Don’t be daft Ren.” He replied after pulling away. “I already can’t wait to get back to you. I promise you a very fun night when I return.” Kylo said. “He is in a very rowdy mood this morning.” Armitage thought as he dropped the towel to start putting on his uniform. “You better not break that promise.” He said in return.

Later that day, Armitage stood in the hanger to see Kylo off. Captain Phasma stood next to him as well. “I will be back within two weeks General.” He said, voice once again distorted by his helmet. “Do not be alarmed though if it takes a bit longer. We have yet to locate all of the hiding spots of the last of the rebels.” Kylo said. “Understood.” Phasma replied, saluting him as he climbed into his Silencer. “Yes, understood.” Armitage repeated.

“Oh, and Ren?’ Armitage spoke up before Kylo could close himself in.

“Yes General?” He answered in response.

“Bring me that crown.” The general smirked, and with that, Kylo was off.

“Crown sir?” Phasma asked as the two of them began to make their way back to the bridge of the ship. “You will see in due time Captain. In due time.” Armitage smirked picturing once again the scene Kylo had placed into his mind’s eye. “How I love that man.” Phasma rolled her eyes but smiled, happy for him. “Aye sir. I know you do.”

When his shift was finally over. Armitage laid in bed in what had formerly been his chamber, now shared with Kylo. He felt his lover reach into his mind as he started to drift into unconsciousness. “Sleep well tonight my emperor. For the next time you see me, it will be upon your throne. I promise you that. Now dream for me Armitage. Dream of the next time I will have you in my arms to show you all my love, with that crown resting in your fiery hair. Armitage swore he could feel the man smirk as his presence dissipated. “What a complete fool…”


End file.
